Quêtes
Fleur délicate Elle demande peut-être une chose impossible. Chose folle ? Pour Le'mer d'entreprendre une telle quête, cela serait un geste de bonté qu'elle a presque oubliée. Plus... Donnée par l'Endeuillée Grise pour être remise à la tombe de l’Enfant des Traîtres dans les Jardins de la Reine. Subir le moindre dégât ou utiliser les voyages rapides détruira la Fleur, après quoi le joueur devra retourner en obtenir une autre auprès de l'Endeuillée. Réussir à amener la Fleur à destination récompensera le joueur d'un Éclat de masque et le succès Réconfort. La Larme d'Isma est nécessaire pour accéder aux Jardins de la Reine. Avant d'accepter la fleur, il est recommandé d'aller aux Jardins de la Reine et de débloquer le raccourci à la Stations de Coléoptère locale. C'est parce que le chemin vers la tombe de l'Enfant Traître est situé dans la même pièce que l'entrée de ladite station. Si le raccourci est déverrouillé, le joueur devra faire face à un seul Mantis Petra dans les jardins sur le chemin de la tombe. Sinon, c'est un très long chemin rempli de plates-formes difficiles et d'ennemis puissants, qui sont presque sûrs de détruire la fleur. C'est une bonne idée de faire cette quête avant que les Routes Oubliées deviennent Infectées, comme les mouches vengeresses enragées sont extrêmement rapides et agressives. Cela limitera les options, offensives, car il n'est pas possible d'obtenir les Ailes de monarque sans déclencher l'Infection. Cependant, sur la route optimale, les seuls ennemis menaçants seront un seul Mantis Petra et quelque carcasses épineuses. Il est recommandé d'avoir au moins Coup puissant, a Coiled Nail et Force fragile pour y faire face. Si les Routes Oubliées sont déjà infectées, il est recommencé d'attendre d'avoir l'Aiguillon Pur et d'utilisé Larve-mouche élégie en combinaison avec Entaille rapide et Force fragile. Un bon itinéraire serai de quitter le Repos Éternel par le Lac Bleu et le carrefour oublié. Une fois là, dirigez-vous vers la pièce en bas à gauche de la carte, celle avec le bassin d'acide. Plongez dans l'acide et prenez le raccourci vers Brumes-canyon, puis dirigez-vous vers les jardins de la Reine. Ooma et Uoma sont très passifs, rendant le périple assez facile à faire sans être endommagé tant qu'il n'y a pas de collision avec quoi que ce soit en descendant à travers le puits vertical. Dans les Jardins de la Reine, prenez le raccourci vers la station de coléoptère. Il y a trois sections épineuses dans le couloir qui mène à la tombe. La tombe peut aussi être atteint des Brumes-canyon par la Caverne nocive, comme présenté ici. Pour ceux qui ont du mal, la méthode la plus simple mais la plus longue consiste à choisir un itinéraire de la tombe à l'Endeuillée Grise et à tout tuer le long du chemin sans utiliser un banc pour enregistrer ou se soigner. Certains ennemis comme les mouches vengeresse enragées et les mantis petra ne réapparaissent pas tant que le joueur ne c'est pas assis sur un banc. Lors du transport de la fleur dans la tombe, le joueur n'aura qu'à s'inquiéter des dangers environnementaux et des ennemis plus faibles tels que les Aspid Chasseresse, les Mouche moussue et les Uoma tant qu'un banc n'a pas été utilisé. A Fabricant d'Aiguillons’s Obsession When his job is done; when the perfect blade is forged; what meaning remains for the Nailsmith? Plus... Found in the outskirts of the Cité des Larmes in an isolated hut. His only desire is to forge the perfect Nail using Minerai pâle. He’ll provide the first nail refinement for Geo only, after which he will require Minerai pâle and Geo to upgrade further (see Aiguillon for prices). After having him forge the Pure Nail, the Nailsmith will step outside and asks the player to cut him down. Obliging him sends him plummeting down to the waters below, though his corpse is never found. This will award the ‹ Pureté › achievement. If the player leaves him, not granting his request however, he can be found with Sheo Maître d’Aiguillons and will award the ‹ Couple Heureux › achievement after talking to him. He will then remain in Sheo's hut for the rest of the game, engaging in modelling for Sheo and making wooden figurines together. Nailsage's Pride ...Wherever you are... Whatever it is you do now... I hope you three are looking after yourselves... Plus... Sly is initially found in a hovel in Routes Oubliées, slowly succumbing to the infection. Breaking him out of it by talking to him prompts him to leave and open his shop at Dirtmouth. After having obtained all three Arts de l’Aiguillon taught by his former pupils Oro, Mato and Sheo, Sly reveals himself as the legendary Nailsage and gifts the player the Gloire du maitre d’aiguillons charm. Dream No Plus ...Could it achieve that impossible thing? Should it? Plus... The "true" ending of the game, one of three possible endings. Requirements: * Having acquired Void Heart * Defeating Radiance While Hornet has the Hollow Knight pinned down, if the player uses the Awakened Aiguillon des Rêves on them, they will be transported inside Hollow Knight’s mind to challenge The Radiance. At the end of this fight, the Hollow Knight returns as a Shade that rips open the Radiance's face, allowing the Knight to destroy it once and for all. After The Radiance is defeated, the Infection is purged and the Black Egg remains open. Hornet wakes up to find the Knight's mask broken in half at the centre of a crater in the room, implying the Knight has either died or returned to the Void. Unlocks the « Dream No Plus" achievement. Père-larve’s Lament ...Home... Plus... The Grubfather in Routes Oubliées has lost all of his Larves. They can be found throughout Hallownest trapped in glass jars. When Le Chevalier is close enough to their location, a faint crying noise can be heard in their general direction. Breaking the jars will send the Grubs back to the Grubfather. When the Knight next returns to the Grubfather, he will reward them with Geo and autres objets depending on how many Grubs have been saved. There are 46 grubs to be found in total. Rescuing 33 Grubs reward the Grubfriend achievement. After all Grubs have been rescued and rewards collected, returning to the Grubfather will reveal that all the Grubs are gone from their holes, and the Grubfather is now laying in the center of the room, his stomach extremely bloated. The muffled noises of Grub chatter can be heard near him. Unlocks the Metamorphosis achievement. Secret of the Stagways I'd thought its location lost to my failing mind, but now I can almost remember the path. Plus... Upon opening the first Station de Coléoptère, the Le Dernier Coléoptère tells the player about the Stagways and that no one has travelled them for a long time. The Stag will tell the player facts about each area around each Stag station opened. As Plus and Plus Stations are opened, the Stag will slowly remember Plus about the Stag Nest, and once all have been opened, it will take the player there. Inside, many Stag’s corpses are found along with a broken egg that yields a Fragment de réceptacle. Talking to the Stag then hints that its kin is still alive, also supported by the its name changing from "The Last Stag" to "Old Stag" afterwards. Bretta Ohhh... please... don't leave me behind! Plus... Found in Caverne nocive, sitting alone in the dark, muttering to herself. After talking to her, she’ll head back to Dirtmouth, unlocking her house and a Éclat de masque as reward. Her house becomes filled with paintings and dedications to Le Chevalier, showing her infatuation with them. If the player chooses to save Zote the Mighty and defeats him in the Le Colisée des Fous, Zote will show up in Dirtmouth and Bretta will fall in love with him instead, the contents of her house changing to idolize Zote instead of The Knight. This also opens up a passage in Bretta's house leading to a basement with a statue of Zote. Hitting this statue with the Aiguillon des Rêves will initiate a fight with Grey Prince Zote. Defeating Grey Prince Zote 10 times will cause Bretta to leave town. Talking to L'Ancien hints that she seems to have overcome her hero-worship complex and has set out on her own. Millibelle ...When next to return to that delightful spa?... Plus... Millibelle is an NPC encountered running a stand in Brumes-canyon. She provides a banking service to the player, holding the player's Geo. She will hold a maximum of for the player, but will run away and abandon her stand with the money after Plus than is deposited and the player has rested at a bench. After this point she can be found at the Source Chaude in Maison du Plaisir. Here the player can reclaim their stolen Geo by attacking her, bouncing her around harmlessly while causing the Geo to fall out of her. Wandering NPCs NPCs who appear in several different locations throughout Hallownest. Finding and speaking to them is optional, save for a few encounters, but can result in different dialogue or situations. Cloth Stay alive and let's meet again on the road ahead. Plus... IN PROGRESS Tiso ...The perfect challenge. I can already taste my victory... Plus... IN PROGRESS Zote Know this, cur. I am Zote the Mighty, a knight of great renown. Plus... IN PROGRESS Monsieur Champignon ...Oh. Excuse me. Plus... IN PROGRESS Quirrel What is this feeling?... So familiar. Drawn forward yet repelled. Plus... IN PROGRESS Hornet I know what you are. I know what you'd try to do. I can't allow it. Plus... IN PROGRESS en:Quests Catégorie:Général Catégorie:Traduction en cours Catégorie:Rêves Cachés